<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling by RedwinKazier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839809">Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier'>RedwinKazier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what is the big bad wolf’s biggest secret?” Stiles ever so gracefully threw himself into the lounge chair in the newly remodelled Hale House after a meeting.<br/>       Derek, who has been gathering papers off the table, looked severely unimpressed. “What do you want, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles makes a bet with Scott that he can find out Derek’s biggest secret before the end of the school year. The only problem? He can’t get Derek to talk without doing so himself, and some things he’s just not ready to talk about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “So, what is the big bad wolf’s biggest secret?” Stiles ever so gracefully threw himself into the lounge chair in the newly remodelled Hale House after a meeting.</p><p>       Derek, who has been gathering papers off the table, looked severely unimpressed. “What do you want, Stiles.”</p><p>       Bring his dramatic self, Stiles gasped, mocking offence, and threw his hand against his chest. “You wound me, Derek! Who is to say I have any anterior motive in asking for your biggest secret?”</p><p>       “Every event in the past, so what is it?”</p><p>       Stiles lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I am deeply hurt. Just know that. Just tell me! I’ll even tell you mine!”</p><p>       “You don’t have any secrets, Stiles. You’re an open book.” Derek finishes cleaning up and starts to make his way to his study to put everything in storage.</p><p>       Stiles, not ready to drop the conversation, stumbles out of the chair to follow him. “Sure I do! I’ve got lots of secrets! I can think of three of the top of my head!”</p><p>       Derek, barely glancing over his shoulder, humours Stiles. “Oh, really? And, pray tell, what are these secrets?”</p><p>       “Nope! I won’t tell you any of them until you tell me yours.” Stiles crosses his arms over his chest once they reach the office door.</p><p>       Derek sighs and runs a hand down his face after opening the door. He turns to Stiles and says, “Fine. You really wants know?”</p><p>       Stiles perks up and nods enthusiastically.</p><p>       “My biggest secret is… I currently want to remove your intestines and feed them to the birds.” With that, Derek slams the door in a disappointed Stiles’ face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>